


No Hearts For The Weak

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, Parent Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Parent Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sora:All Heart

Kairi:Big Heart

Riku:No Heart

Naminé:Sad Heart

Aqua:Blue Heart

Terra:Red Heart

Ventus:Purple Heart

Roxas:Tiny Heart

Xion:Smol Heart

Axel:Bi Heart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Smol Heart:Where's Axel? Roxas and I've been looking for him for a hour

Big Heart:idk I've been looking for Riku w/ Sora

Tiny Heart:I wonder if his dead

All Heart:no way

Sad Heart:we would've heard by now if that was the case

Purple Heart:They got them.

Big Heart:Who!? Are they okay??

Purple Heart:oh yeah Axel Aqua and Terra wouldn't hurt Riku  
Purple Heart:I hope

Sad Heart:Aqua and Terra hang out with Axel?

Tiny Heart:so that's who he goes to hang out with at random times

Smol Heart:Oh that's great! But why didn't he tell us Roxas?

Tiny Heart:idk

All Heart:I trust them 

Big Heart:hmmm

Sad Heart:Axel is v nice!

Purple Heart:and before you ask when Axel first showed up and ran into us,us being me,Aqua and Terra and you two,Roxas and Xion made eye contact with Aqua and Terra they all nodded at each and that's that now idk about Riku though

All Heart:oh!! When we first showed up he ran into Axel and made eye contact and nodded at each other!!

Big Heart:Cult 

Blue Heart:i promise it's not,it's just the people who hate their friends but love them hanging out drinking in the corner talking about the dumbass friends

Sad Heart:oh :(

Blue Heart:We have has many many stories to tell.Black mail as well :)

Sad Heart:oh!


	2. No Hearts For The Weak

Riku:No Heart

Aqua:Blue Heart

Terra:Red Heart

Axel:Bi Heart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bi Heart:his been sitting there for a hour

Blue Heart:He'll be fine,I hope.  
Blue Heart:what did you three talk about?

Red Heart:how we all know four people who are siblings and try to die every day

Bi Heart:at least you guys have one I have two and don't even get me started on Naminé and the rest of them

Red Heart:yeah...most suck to be you Axel

Bi Heart:it really does suck to be me

Blue Heart:I'm so sorry Axel

Bi Heart:me 2

Blue Heart:oh before I forget

*Blue Heart has added No Heart*

Blue Heart:Welcome Riku!

No Heart:thanks Aqua

Bi Heart:so your friends?

No Heart:are giving me heart attacks left and right

Red Heart:well give them one back?   
Red Heart:don't actually do that-

No Heart:I won't for now at least  
No Heart:Axel think you can get me a bottle of blood by next week?

Bi Heart:oh yeah totally

Red Heart:uhhhh no how about we don't do whatever you're planning?

Blue Heart:yes let's not

No Heart:but Terra I need you to get me you know who's knife

Red Heart:

Blue Heart:Terra no I know it's tempting but please don't

Red Heart:Deal.

Blue Heart:omg

No Heart:Aqua can you get me some makeup for it?

Blue Heart:I....sure fine let's do it

Bi Heart:sweet!


End file.
